


Once upon a concert.

by Mycroffed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Pianist!John, Violinist!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John got a ticket for a concert of Sherlock Holmes from Mike Stamford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a concert.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on tumblr. It's old. I hope you enjoy it!

John Watson entered the concert hall hesitantly. He had gotten the ticket from Mike Stanford for his birthday and with the ticket also came a chance to meet the famous violinist himself, Sherlock Holmes. He had been following Sherlock for quite in the tabloids a while now and he had cought himself multiple times thinking that he didn’t seem too bad, unlike his reputation said he was.

He found his seat with some help from a man who introduced himself as Greg Lestrade and who was a personal friend of Sherlock.

(God, how did Mike get this ticket? Did he sell his soul?)

They talked about about everything and nothing until the lights dimmed and the curtain opened.

The pieces Sherlock played were original compositions, written by himself. They were playful, wonderful and sad at the same time.

When he asked Greg if he found the songs so sad as well, he was given a strange look.

‘What do you mean, sad? They’re so cheerful and happy.’

John was surprised. The sadness was so obvious to him. It sounded exectly how he felt: deeply distressed but acting like everything is fine towards the outside world. He understood this so well.

Every note and every rest made him fall more and more in love with the music and he couldn’t keep his eyes of Sherlock. They would meet. They would meet really soon.

The concert was over before John realised it and it was time for him to meet Sherlock. He suddenly realised how nervous he was and asked Greg wether or not he could maybe bring him backstage. Greg assured him it was no problem and guided him to the violinist’s lounge.

He knocked. 'Sherlock? A fan is here to meet you. It’s his birthday today.’

No answer. John thought for a second he could hear a deep sigh inside, but no, that must’ve been his imagination running wild.

'Sherlock? I know you’re in there buddy. Come on, open the door!’

Now he definately heard a sigh. And sounds of someone moving. The door opened and there he was, the famous violinist Sherlock Holmes, looking bored already.

'Hello, sir. A pleasure to meet you, sir,’ John mumbled.

'Just come in and let’s get this over with.’ Sherlock turned around and threw himself in the sofa again.

Amazing and a little bit shocked, John followed him and Greg inside and sat down on a chair.

'So, mr Holmes… I-I really loved your music.’

'Sherlock ignored him and spoke to Greg. 'It was his birthday, you said, right?’

Greg nodded.

'Happy birthday, then, mr…’

'Watson. John Watson.’

'Yes. Of course. Well, happy birthday, mr John Watson. Now, if you wouldn’t mind. I have to prepare myself for the next concert.’ He turned around in the sofa and thereby shut John out.

Greg on the other hand didn’t like that, so he made sure Sherlock sat up again so that he could talk to John like a normal person.

John, in the meantime, realised that Sherlock was not an ugly man. Of course, he noticed this in the tabloids and when the violinist had been playing as well, but it’s different from seeing a man in the distance. He stared at him and was so distracted with following all the lines on Sherlock’s face that he didn’t hear the next words Sherlock said. He only realised he’d missed something when he cought Sherlock as well as Greg staring back, like they were waiting for something.

'Heh?’ he said, sounding very intelligent.

'I asked, is there anything you want to talk about,’ Sherlock repeated with an air of 'oh god what an idiot is this one’.

'About kissing… You..  I mean, playing the violin. Is it hard? To play it I mean.’ John swallowed. This wasn’t going very well.

Sherlock suddenly grinned at the nervousness of his interviewer. 'I grew up with it, so no, it’s never really been hard or anything. What about you, do you play an instrument?’

Greg’s mouth dropped open. Was Sherlock actually being interested in another human being? This John was a small miracle.

'I used to play the piano, but I never was any good, so I stopped.’

'What was the last piece you played?’

'Er.. Spring, by Vivaldi?’

'Do you still know how to play it?’

'I guess so… Why?’

'I’m looking for a pianist for some more lowkey concerts. In bars or something. Just, charity, maybe. Could I maybe hear it?’ Sherlock pointed at the piano tucked away in the corner of the room.

'Yes, of course,’ John installed himself behind the instrument and watched Sherlock take out his violin. He layed his hands on the keys, like he used to do before every practice, even though that was years ago.

He hit the first few notes and by the time they had played a few bars, John completely lost himself in the music. Yes, he played some mistakes, but he didn’t care and never stopped playing. When they finished the piece, Greg started to applaude in the sofa.

'That was wonderful!’ He shouted enthousiastically.

Sherlock bowed and signed to John to do the same.

'Sherlock, that… That was…’

'Amazing?’ Sherlock grinned. 'Yes, yes it was.’

John looked at the man and his lips and how his tongue went over them to wet them and how he was leaning in and…

They kissed passionately, Sherlock still holding his violin and John still standing awkwardly behind the piano.

'So, would you like to be my pianist?’ Sherlock asked.

'Oh, god yes.’


End file.
